Insane In The Membrane
by cherry619
Summary: Sequel to my story No Looking Back. It is preferred you read that first in order to get this one. Summary: Did Sam's mind actually come away unscathed? Dean thinks not and he's beginning to panic.
1. Chapter 1

**Authors Note:** Well here's the sequel to my story No Looking Back and a lot will be answered in this story that my other story might have left out. I must, must, must stress that not everything is as it seems and don't take things at face value. That's the only way you're going to enjoy reading this. Since the last one was solely in Dean's I'm going to have this one feature both as it helps the story. Let's hope you like this one as much as my other one. Thanx Charity.

* * *

"_So Sam, word around town is your working for the other side is that true?"_

_Sam's head bobbed up at the calm voice. He didn't know quite where he was but he knew that it couldn't be any good. For one he was shackled the damn ceiling and his feet didn't even touch the floor. His head was a bit fuzzy from the drugs but he could make out that this was a fellow hunter and this so called hunter knew a lot about him. _

"_No it's not true." His voice was like gravel and it hurt his aching head when he spoke but thee guy in front of him was totally scaring the hell out of him. _

"_Ah! But it is I know what you've done Sam." _

_Sam's eyes shone with fear as he heard the words spoken. "Listen I don't know where this is going-" He couldn't even get another word out as a hand quickly made contact with his face snapping harshly to the side. _

"_Uh, uh, uh. Don't speak lies Samuel." _

_Sam spit the blood out of his mouth as he worked his jaw over. "I'm telling you the truth." Maybe it was half the truth but he didn't need to know. _

"_You see I know you're lying. Now we have to punish you for lying." _

"_What are you going to do?" Sam said fearfully as he tried to wiggle his hands free. _

"_I'm going to break you Sam and it's going to be fun I promise." _

_Sam watched as the guy grabbed a hold of what looked like a whip and walked quickly back over to his struggling body. "Listen we can talk about this." His plea went on deaf ears as he heard the whoosh of the whip. _

"_Listen don't!" He yelled but it was too late. He felt the whip slice through his back muscle with precision. He quickly arched his back to try to get away from the pain but it was everywhere. His head, his back even his jaw throbbed to an uncontrollable beat. _

"_Oh god." He panted out as he looked around fearfully for his attacker. _

"_See Sammy that wasn't so bad now let me rephrase the question. No more lies." _

"_No more lies." He repeated as he looked down at the cold cement floor._

"_Good say it again Sammy." _

"_No more lies." He breathlessly repeated. _

"_Very good now lets move to step two. Repeat after me I'm a monster and I'm a threat to the human society." _

_Sam shook his head back and forth because he wasn't a monster. Was he? _

"_Oh Sammy I think we have to spend some time with you."_

_Sam brought his head up enough to see the whip curling through the air. He closed his eyes in anticipation for its contact._

* * *

"Sam wake up!"

Sam's eyes snapped open at the order and he quickly brought his head up.

"Geez you alright."

"What?" Sam looked around only to find that he was in the Impala and his brother was staring at him with concern. It was just a nightmare only a nightmare. He chuckled aloud to himself.

"You were mumbling some pretty freaky shit. You sure you're alright?" Dean's eyes shone with concern as he watched his brother try to control his breathing. They weren't far from Garber but after Sam was able to at least travel Dean decided to high tale out of that damn town and get him and Sam as far away from Oklahoma as possible.

"Yeah, yeah I'm fine." Sam wiped the sweat from his forehead as he relaxed back into the seat. Was it only a nightmare? It was so real I could still feel the sting of the whip. Sam shivered at the all too real nightmare.

"Sure you are." Dean let it go as he concentrated on the road.

"Where are we anyway?" Sam asked while fiddling with the map in the glove compartment.

"Tulsa, Oklahoma were on our way to Arkansas." Dean announced as he concentrated on getting the hell out of Oklahoma.

"What's in Arkansas?" Sam asked with a hint of confusion. He didn't remember Dean mentioning any hunts or Arkansas to be important. In fact everything is fuzzy about the last conversation he had with Dean. _Damnit why can't I remember. _

"Nothing I'm just getting the hell out of dodge if you catch my drift." Dean added with a wink but was disappointed that Sam still stared at him looking dazed and confused. What the hell was wrong? "Are you sure you're ok?"

"I'm fine quit asking me that." Sam grumbled as he quickly placed both arms over his chest in an irritated huff.

"Your looking a little I don't know spacey, confused. Are you sure that kid back in Fairmont didn't mess with your mind?" Dean asked fearfully. He remembered all to well about the conversation he and Billy had. _I broke kids in less time though. _That eerie calm voice still gave Dean the hebbie jeebies. Once he went back to find the little bastard he was gone without a trace. The kid was good almost too good that's what worried him.

"He didn't do anything," Sam said with a sigh. "You saw me and I'm fine." Why was Dean always asking him that? He was fine. Wasn't he?

"I know it's just…never mind man." Dean decided to drop the subject because he could feel they were on the verge of another argument. "Were going to take some down time in Arkansas till you're fully healed."

"I am fully healed." Sam retorted back.

"You're only healed enough for travel. Your back's still a mess your ribs are still bothering you why can't we just take a quick breather. Ok?" He really needed the downtime himself as the weeks were starting to catch up to him and all his emotions have been running rampant. He hasn't been able to get control over them and it seemed like he was dishing out more chick flick moments then Sam does. Now that's bad.

"Fine." Sam grumbled noting he lost this battle and probably wasn't going to win anymore today he shut himself up and decided that he needed to go to sleep. "Wake me when it's my turn to drive." He said sleepily as he let his head rest on the seat.

"Alright." So totally not. Sam was a mess that much he could tell but he didn't exactly know what was bothering Sam as of late. He was pretty damn determined to find out when they hit Arkansas.

He listened to his brothers even breathing and it kept him sane. The weeks with Cas were nothing compared to just sitting in the Impala with his brother. It felt good and he intended to keep it that way. He shut off the music and prepared a long trip to Arkansas.

* * *

**I know it's short but I'm just kick starting things. So how'd ya like it and did I satisfy you with a glimpse of what Billy did. Because there will be more of that to come. Feedback would be appreciated. Title for the story taken from a song by cypress hill. Thanx Charity**


	2. Chapter 2

**Authors Note: **I hope I intrigued you with chapter one and Sam will only go downhill before he go's back up remember that. I don't know how long this story will be so be prepared for that. I hope I satisfied some of you who questioned what Billy did. Thanx Charity.

* * *

"_You're a monster Sam." _

"_I'm a monster." Sam repeated._

"_Your only trouble and need to be killed."_

"_I'm only trouble and I need to be killed." The words felt wrong but at the same time they felt right. His mind was hurting from all the thinking and his back was throbbing painfully but he is a monster so he deserves this. Right?_

"_Good very good. Last one to repeat I will be the one who kills Dean."_

_No he couldn't repeat that he wasn't going to kill Dean. Was he? What if he actually did kill Dean while Lucifer rode his ass like a bad prom date? _

"_Sammy where's you answer."_

_Sam swallowed down the lump in his throat and spoke up. "I will kill Dean." _

"_I didn't hear you Sammy Boy." _

"_I'm going to kill Dean! I'm going to kill Dean! I'm going to kill Dean!" Sam yelled out angrily. Can you hear me now bitch?_

"_Very good you're doing quite well Sam, now it's time for the second half." _

_Second half? How many more halves were there? He said what he needed to, why are they continuing? Before he could speak up to ask his mouth was quickly duct-tapped. _

"_Now it's my turn too talk"_

_Sam began to breathe heavily through his nose as the kid sat down and calmly began to speak._

"_You're a monster, an abomination and you will not think otherwise. Understand?"_

_He was a monster, an abomination. Yep he pretty much understood. Sam shook his head in response. _

"_You're going to be the death of Dean and soon the whole world. Understand?"_

_He was going to kill Dean then the world. Hmmm sounds about right. Sam nodded his head to respond. _

"_Good very good Sammy your doing better all ready." _

* * *

"No!" Sam screamed out as he quickly sat up. He looked around quickly to see he wasn't in that basement he was still in the Impala. Arkansas right.

Where was Dean? He looked towards the driver side to see that it was vacant. Where the hell were they? A quick study of his surroundings showed they were at a motel and squinting his eyes he could make out Dean's outline inside. He let out a breath he didn't know he was holding as he realized they must be in Arkansas and Dean was just getting them a room.

When did they get to Arkansas? Just a minute ago they were in Tulsa. He must have been out of it the whole ride there because it felt like they were just talking 2 minutes ago.

The sudden sound of the door opening made him jump as he looked towards the door to see who had entered.

"Jumpy much, come on I got us a room." Dean said sarcastically as he gave his brother an awkward pat on the knee. He was watching Sam from the motel's window and he was really worried about the kids spacey behavior and lack of thereof. The kid looked confused as ever and it seemed any question he asked or anything he said made him even more dazed.

"Sorry you just startled me." Sam replied as he tried to still his frantically beating heart. Dean did more than startle him he scared the living hell out of him. It seemed as if all sudden noises and movements startled him lately.

"Don't be sorry…just head to the room I'll get our stuff." Dean sighed as Sam complied with him for once and trudged to their room.

"What's going on with you little brother?" Dean asked himself as he went about bringing their stuff too the room.

* * *

The early morning sun peaked through the dingy curtains as it made its way to shine right in Dean's face. "God damn cheep motel curtains can't block out anything." He grumbled to himself as he rolled over onto his back.

His first instinct was to check if Sam was ok he did a quick check of the bed and noticed that Sam wasn't there. "Sammy?" He called out as he got out of the bed to check the bathroom. "Sam?" Again nothing. It scared him that Sam wasn't there and he almost went into panic mode before his fingers brushed something on the table.

_Dean_

_Went to get breakfast be back soon._

_Sam_

He let out a breath as he slumped down into the chair holding onto the note like it was a lifeline. Sam is a big boy but after the fiasco in Oklahoma he's been keeping a sharp eye on him. Too afraid to settle down or look away in fear something might happen to Sam.

"Well you better get your ass back soon I'm starving." Dean grumbled as he crumpled the note.

* * *

Sam sat in a dead beat dinner waiting on his order and it seemed to be taking eternity. I mean seriously does it take this long to cook food? If he had known how long it would have taken he would have just bought Dean a candy cane to eat.

He sat drumming his fingers onto the dirty table in annoyance till someone slid into the booth across from him.

"Uh…can I help you?" Sam asked awkwardly as he studied the man up and own. Once gauging he wasn't a threat he just settled down. Only a little of course.

"I have a message for you Sam."

Ok that got him to panic he quickly felt around for the knife he carried but his fingers were fumbling and flopping and he couldn't find it.

"Uh, uh, uh Sammy."

That voice he knows that voice. The taunting calm voice of…no it couldn't be this guy didn't even look like him.

"I'm here to say that you're a monster Sam."

"What!" He exclaimed loudly not even paying attention to how the other customers watched him. He blinked to clear his vision but as soon as he blinked the guy in front of him was just reading the paper and didn't even seem to notice him at all.

"Is there a problem sir?"

He looked in the direction of the man again and he was looking at him annoyed but his voice was dull and scratchy not calm and collected. "Uh…no I guess…nothing's wrong." Sam scratched the back of his head as he quickly made his way out of the booth.

"Here you go sugar here's your order."

"What?" He asked as he turned to see the pudgy waitress from before. Oh my order right.

"Your order sweetheart are you ok?"

"I'm fine, uh thanks." He left the money with her as he quickly snatched the bag she held. All he knew was he had to get out of this dinner and fast.

* * *

**So do you think Sam is losing his mind or a higher power is at works? Hmmm lots of questions. Feedback would be appreciated. Thanx Charity**


	3. Chapter 3

**Authors Note:** Well we all know Sam must have not gotten away unscathed as the little incident in the last chapter was any hint. So we must be strong for Sammy as he is in his time of need. Per say: Sam's not crazy Damnit! (Just saying) Thanx Charity

* * *

Dean paced the small motel room while minutes ticked by. He wouldn't ever let Sam know but he was starting to panic a little. It's been a good 20 minutes and it doesn't take that long to get breakfast considering the time range of when Sam initially woke up. He tried Sam's cell but it automatically went to voicemail telling him Sam has it shutoff.

Dean's frantic pacing ceased as he heard the quickness of the door being flung open. He looked expectantly to the door and sighed in relief when he saw Sam fly in.

"Bout' time you showed up." Dean grumbled as he tried to control his shaking hands.

"Uh…yeah sorry." Sam retorted as he plopped the bag down on the table.

Dean's eyes narrowed when Sam didn't sit down with the food. "Dude aren't you eating?"

"Na I'm not hungry." Sam lost his appetite probably two blocks back. The imprint was still fresh in his mind and he wishes he could just burn it out.

"Then why are there meals for two people?" Dean asked incredulously. Something was seriously wrong with Sam that much was obvious. Sam was sweaty and pale and from what he knew of the weather it wasn't hot it was a cool 67 degrees so Sam has no reason to be sweating so much.

"Uh…" Sam tried to come up with a liable answer but none struck a cord. He really couldn't reveal that he was starting to get paranoid and hallucinate things. Or was that a hallucination? His dream world and reality are merging so fluently he doesn't have a clue anymore.

"What's wrong with you?" Dean asked with concern the breakfast long since forgotten. Sam wasn't dazed and confused anymore Sam was terrified of what he didn't know.

"I'm fine would you stop asking me that!" Sam angrily spat out as he stood up.

"I'm not going to quit asking till you give me an honest answer!" Dean yelled. He was sick of getting lied too getting things hidden from him. Most of all he was sick of it when his own brother was doing it.

"Well then you're going to be asking for a long time." Sam muttered as he strode to the bathroom.

"Oh no you don't! You're not getting away that easily." Dean quickly stood from the chair as he tried to block Sam's path to the bathroom.

"Oh yeah watch me!" Sam spat as he slammed the door in Dean's face locking the door behind him.

"Well see if I buy you any ice cream." He yelled to the now closed door. He slowly slid down the door as he didn't deem it necessary to intervene. He would only make Sam angrier and he wouldn't get any answers that way. He would just have to wait till Sam cools down and try to approach him calmly and hope he can find out what's going on before it's too late.

* * *

Sam was shaking with anger as it rolled off him in waves. Why was he even angry again? What was happening to him? It's like he was trying to pick a fight with Dean and all Dean was doing was trying to help.

Sam looked in the dirty mirror of the bathroom and didn't like what he saw. Bloodshot eyes stared back at him with hollow cheeks. He looked like a damn thing they hunt.

"_That's right Sammy you are what we hunt." _

Sam jumped as he heard the voice it sounded just like his own, he looked back at the mirror but it was just his reflection. "What the hells going on?" He muttered under his breath.

"_You're going to be the death of Dean." _

It was a simple sentence but everything about it seemed so wrong yet he had the feeling it was all so right. "I'm going to be the death of Dean." He repeated because wasn't he suppose to do that.

"_Good job Sammy." _

He's doing a good job? He never get's told good job…well not anymore. He's the screw-up the black sheep in the family. So if he did a good job he should be proud. Right?

He looked in the mirror again and he could have sworn he saw someone with him but as soon as he turned they were gone.

* * *

Dean sat by the door waiting for Sam to stop brooding and come out. It wasn't even 2 minutes until he started to hear Sam's voice from the other end. The conversation was muffled but it seemed as if Sam was having a legit conversation with someone. Dean wasn't stupid Sam was the only in there and he was pretty sure Sam wasn't having a conversation with himself.

"Sam are you alright in there?" He banged on the door but he got no answer. Sam continued to talk to someone.

He pressed his ear to the door to hear the conversation more clearly and what he heard stole his breath away.

"_I'm going to be the death of Dean." _

Dean froze in place as he heard the words. That was Sam's voice there was no denying that. Did Sam really think that? Was that the problem?

"Sam I need you to open this door!" He yelled again because he couldn't let Sam's one-sided conversation go on any longer.

He was about to bang again when he was rewarded with the soft click of the lock and the door opening.

"Sam we need to talk." He blurted out as Sam maneuvered around him to sit on the bed.

"About what?" Sam asked confused. What did he do now? Speaking of which where were they?

Dean's eyes narrowed in concern as he watched confusion splash across Sam's face. What the hell was wrong with Sam? "Sammy what are you thinking right now?" He asked fearfully because he could tell Sam wasn't thinking on all cylinders.

"Uh…about where we are because I have no clue." Sam said because past events were a little fuzzy.

That sentence totally knocked him for a loop. Something isn't right. A minute ago he was chewing my ass off to lay off him. What happened in the time period of what 5 minutes? "Sammy were in Arkansas remember." He watched as Sam's eyes held a thinking look to them praying that his comment would re jog his memory.

"No I don't the last thing I remember was being in Garber matter of fact when did you get here."

Dean almost fainted right then and there. Sam has lost his memory for about 1 week and he's pretty damn sure it has something to do with that kid in Fairmont. More sure than ever._ Oh god what the hell happened. _

* * *

**Oh no poor Sammy has lost his memory but fear not it's only temporary as like a old song says "my minds playing trick on me." Sam's memory is going to get re jogged very soon there's a hint. Feedback would be appreciated. Thanx Charity**


	4. Chapter 4

**Authors Note:** Thanks for all the dedicated readers of this and remember not all is as it seems. Please keep that in mind while you're reading. Thanx Charity.

* * *

Sam was horribly and utterly confused. He was in Garber or so he thought. He was supposed to be done with hunting done with this life and done with Dean. In fact Dean washed his hands clean of Sam pretty much laid all the cards on the table and let him know that they needed to pretty much be on opposite side's of the world if Dean was going to save the world. Sam was a burden to Dean, a hinder, nuisance. So why is Dean here with him looking at him like he might die at any second?

It didn't make any sense no of it did. His head hurt it throbbed in tune to his heart beat all the while his back stung agonizingly. Now that he thinks of what hurts his ribs are throbbing too. What exactly happened? He couldn't remember anything the last thing he remembers is being in Garber and… those hunters. "Those hunters." He whispered aloud.

"What?" Dean said as he watched Sam with fear. After his inquisition Sam shut down completely not speaking or giving him a hint that maybe he only zonked out for a second. No Sam just stared off into space. It was really starting to scare him.

Those hunters they tried to force him to take demon blood. They also beat the shit out of him before he got the upper hand. _That explains your ribs. _Why does his back sting every time he moves? Or why does he have an unbearable migraine?

As lighting shatters at midnight it was a quick pulsating pain erupting into his skull. It lit everything inside on fire and he couldn't think he couldn't breathe. All he could do was grab his head in agony and try to stave off the pain.

* * *

Dean watched as Sam's dazed and confused look changed from completely and utterly lost to agony. Sam's eyes closed so tight he was afraid he might rip his eyelids. His breathing slowed as he quickly grabbed his head easing himself off the bed. "Sam!" He yelled fearfully rushing to Sam's side. He took his shoulder and shook it but he wasn't getting a response.

"Sammy answer me!" He yelled again but Sam just continued to rock himself back and force. Obviously trying to stave off whatever pain was happening. He chewed his finger nail absently trying to decide what to do. Should he take Sam to a hospital? He really doesn't know if this is a lingering effect from those hunters in Garber or that kid in Fairmont. It could be completely something different as well. Hell Sam could be dying and he's chewing on his finger nail.

"Sam please tell me what's wrong?" He said more calmly hoping that his voice can break through whatever was going on inside his kid brother's head. He was rewarded with a low audible groan of words.

"Speak up I can't hear you."

"My hea'd hu'ts." Sam mumbled out as he passed out from the pain.

"Sammy! Sam!" Dean yelled as Sam went limp. _Oh god what the hell do I do now? _

* * *

"_Sammy boy you've been ignoring my messages." _

_Sam looked up as he heard a voice speaking his name. He was lying on a cold cement floor. He doesn't remember this from his other dreams. _

"_This isn't a dream Sammy." _

"_How'd you know what I was thinking?" Sam asked quickly. _

"_Let's just say that after I was done with you that I was connected to you mentally and now I'm always with you Sammy." _

"_No." Sam said in denial. He should believe it though all the signs are there. He initially thought he was crazy. I guess that's one thing to be happy about. _

"_Dean's worried about you. Look at you your pathetic Sammy poor Dean has to tend to your needs as we speak." _

_Dean? He never thought of where he was outside of his dream. All he remembered was a mind splitting pain in his head. "You, you're the one who-"_

"_Yes, yes I was Sammy. I hope you like my work I had to get you to notice me somehow." _

_Notice him? He's been noticing him all day and yesterday. Through dreams and even in reality. There has to be a hidden message somewhere. "What do you want?" _

"_What do I want? I simply here to teach you a lesson one you'll never forget." _

"_Oh yeah and what's that?" In reality he really didn't want to know. If he was the cause of the pain in his head then he didn't want to know his other tricks. _

"_This is the fun part you have to find out." _

"_What does that mean?" Oh god not more riddles. His brain feels likes jello as it is. _

"_You'll see Sammy you'll see." _

"_Wait! Wait!" _

_

* * *

_

Sam was aware of someone near him a presence; it wasn't like the earlier presence though that left him with chills. Wait a minute memory loss, headache, the dream. Dean.

"Dean?" Sam croaked out as he tried to lift his heavy eyelids. His head was merely a small beat now.

"Sammy." Dean called out as he strode over to the bed. "You awake?" He asked as he gently put his hand on the side of his head.

"Yeah," Sam licked his cracked lips as he went on. "What happened?"

"I'll tell you what happened you gave me a heart attack. That's what happened." His heart was still jack hammering in his chest.

"Sorry." Sam whispered as he closed his eyes once more. Then flashes of what happened came back to him at an alarming rate. It was all so clear now, he wasn't crazy or insane he was being stalked by the smartest hunter he has ever seen. How the hell the guy is doing it he doesn't know.

"Don't be sorry just tell me what happened before after you spaced out."

"Dean I need to tell you something." Sam blurted out as he shot out of bed.

"Whoa, whoa settle down. You don't need to be moving around yet you passed out like 30 minutes ago. Tell me from here. Ok?" Dean said gently as he pushed Sam gently back to bed.

"Listen I know I've been acting weird lately and I know I may look crazy."

"Crazy no dazed and confused yes." Dean chuckled to himself but stopped at the seriousness of Sam's face. "Go on."

"Listen I've been seeing things and having these dreams." Sam said fearfully and all too early reminder of what has been happening.

"Come again." Dean said incredulous. Dreams he can believe but Sam openly telling him he's seeing things. Ah…that's another story.

"That kid from Fairmont, he's been manipulating my mind making me see things, do things. Just now he gave me thing enormous headache that caused me to pass out." Sam said quickly wincing at the beat that stills playing a tune in his head.

Dean's features tightened as his fists started to clench instinctively. His fears were confirmed, Sam didn't come away unscathed and that kid had a hold of his mind making Sam in distress. Unacceptable. Oh when he finds that kid he's going to wish that he beat the living hell out of him back at that warehouse. Now it's truly personal. "What else has he done?" He asked coolly.

"He's been coming to me in my dreams but that was just recent he other dreams are of…um flashbacks to the basement." Sam swallowed instinctively as it felt like the room got colder. His brain felt like soup right now and he really wanted explanations and answers but he wasn't coming up with none.

"Don't worry I'll find him and I'll put and end to it permanently." Dean said reassuringly as he gave Sam a comforting pat. "For now get some rest and if he comes in your dreams again tell me. Got it?"

"Yeah I got it." Sam replied shakily. "What are you gonna do?"

"I'm just gonna hang around here of course." Dean flashed him a shit eating grin even though Sam rolled his eyes. Like Sam would believe his lie. The kid had it coming; he would have let the kid go if he just walked away and never looked back but all hunters now a days think the same. You can't look back unto something that's right in front of your face.

* * *

**Dean now knows what's going on and Sam isn't dazed and confused any more yea! In other words how awesome was Sam,Interrupted I mean hello PUDDING! jensen can do that for me any time *wink*. Thanx Charity**


	5. Chapter 5

**Authors Note:** First and foremost I would like to apologize for my lateness of chapters. I know there not coming as fast as I normally do. School and life don't mesh well lol. This is one of my only releases and my parents look down on my obsession_. Obsession? _I think not lol. Anywho I also like to apologize for the last chapter's sloppiness. As I read through it I noticed all my errors and boo boo's and was like omg man I suck lol. I'll try to read through diligently with this one so no errors but I have a feeling they'll still be everywhere. More so I hope you're enjoying this so far and I want to say this should end in about three chapter's maybe? But who the hell knows anymore. Peace out. Thanx Charity.

* * *

Dean should have seen it coming. All the signs were laid out for him to see but once again he decided to not look at what's in front of him. Billy was long gone now and he knew it deep in his heart that he would never cross paths with the hunter again. The kid was just to smart for that. So as Dean watched Sam fight off some dream (he couldn't even begin to imagine about what) he put his head in his hands and sighed.

* * *

Sam knew he was dreaming there was no way around that. The cold sweat that began to form on his brow or the way all his muscles tensed up in preparation for the nightmare to come. He knew he was in for hell but he wasn't really ready. He was terrified that he may actually be going crazy. Astonished that the hunter could do that. _Sam still had his doubts. _More than ever he was broken. Didn't he say that he would be broken like all the rest? Wasn't there a lesson in all this? Somewhere deep down Sam knew there was a lesson to be learned but even his college brain is baffled.

How the hell do you begin to figure out a lesson from a hunter who _somehow _canmanipulate your dreams and _somehow _appear in them as well? How? It's just not possible to comprehend.

He desperately needed Dean to make sense of this all. For Dean to make it all go away. From Dean's tone of voice he could tell Dean was concerned and worried but Dean also held the tone of anger and revenge. And he hated it.

He knew all to well what anger and revenge felt like. Hell it still runs through his blood stream on a daily basis. It seemed like he couldn't function without the thought of whose ass he needed to get revenge on next. He hated that Dean picked up on his troubling trait. He wanted Dean just to sit his ass down and stop conjuring up evil thoughts of torture to do to the kid. He wanted more than anything for Dean to be his older brother.

Was that too much to ask for? Probably in his position _yes_ anything he asked for was too much. Even in sleep he sighed as he let his sweat drip and his muscles clench and he brought on the welcoming presence of blackness which he knew he would be flung into another dream world soon.

* * *

Dean fell asleep on the chair some time ago his exhaustion of the past week pulling him into a rest full sleep. It was only about one hour into his sleep when he heard a huge crash. His eyes popped instantly open as he searched out where the sound had come from. His eyes locked onto the form of his brother who had fallen to the floor from his bed. From the looks of it he was still asleep too. _Oh shit! _

Dean hopped up outta the chair knocking it over in the process and rushed to Sam's side.

"Sam?" Dean said lightly, while crouching down to the floor to turn Sam over onto his back. "Sammy?" He tried again when he could see his brothers face. All he got was rapid eye moneys and quick breathing in response. _He's dreaming double shit. _

"Come on Sammy wake up." He said calmly not wanting to scare his brother any more than he already might be. He figured that Sam's dream at the moment is what caused him to take a tumble out of bed. Even though Sam wasn't even lucid to know he had done it. That had Dean worrying even more wondering what exactly Sam was trying to get away from in such a hurry.

Dean had no choice but to let Sam ride the dream out since Sam wasn't waking out anytime soon. He gently collected his brother into his arms and hefted him up enough to discard him on the bed. _At least I can make him comfortable. _Dean thought.

Pulling up the covers so they hit his chest he gently tucked him in and smiled even though the situation at hand really didn't warrant one. Sam always looked like a five year old when he slept. Pushing Sam's wayward bangs to the side he was a little distraught to find a slight fever. Just what the hell is this kid doing to Sam?

Dean sighed as went to retrieve a cool washcloth. "You know Sammy I remember doing this for you when you would get a really bad migraine." Dean said to his fevered sibling as he brought over a dampened washcloth. "I never like seeing you in pain." He muttered to himself as he gently laid the washcloth on Sam's forehead.

Sam's forehead briefly wrinkled in distress but stilled as his eye's darted back and forth. Trapped in his own dream world. Dean rendered useless and unable to help fight off what is causing his brother distress in the first place.

"I'm sorry," Dean choked out as he slowly sat on Sam's bed. "I should have killed the guy when I had a chance." Dean rubbed a tired hand over his face as he got one last look at Sam. He would have to wait the dream out. There was no other option at this point. Sam wouldn't wake up and he couldn't fight off what was hurting his brother. God he felt so helpless. Somehow Sam would have to fight this one on his own and Dean didn't like that at all.

* * *

**Sorry for the length but it's a transition chapter I'm building up for the next chapter. Once I wrote this I got so many ideas and so much is in store. Will Sam face this on his own or will Dean figure some way to help? I have the answer haha but do you? I'm seeing two more chapters maybe one but no more than 3. That sounds good to me. Feedback would be appreciated. Thanx Charity**


	6. Chapter 6

**Authors Note: **Hmm what to say, well a lot is in store for this chapter. You will see a lot of Sam's dream world so I'll tell you that ahead of time. Just what is in Sam's head? We'll see. I hope you enjoy this chapter because I feel this is the second to last and let me tell you I enjoyed this story immeasurably. Thanx for all the reviews and please keep them coming there like Jared and candy we keep each other sane lol. Thanx for all the silent supporters as well. Thanx Charity.

* * *

_Sam slowly peeled opened his eyes to the sound of scratching. It was a constant scritch scratch almost like nails on a chalkboard. The first thing he noticed other than the sound was he was laying flat on his back on a cold cement floor. The ceiling seemed to go on forever as he stared up at it. He lifted himself up as he looked around for the noise but he couldn't find the culprit. _

_Walking around the room he suddenly realized where he was. He was in the same warehouse. He swallowed a lump in his throat as he took in the various weapons strewn about. _

"_Is any one here?" He yelled but he only received the echo of his own voice. Normally in his dreams Billy was here with him, taunting him in some way but the only thing keeping him company was that damn annoying scratching sound. Talk about bad company. _

_He looked for an opening to let him out of the building but he found none all the doors were shut. He was getting angry now; obviously, Billy brought him here for a reason so why not show his face. "Alright quit playing games. I'm here now show yourself!" He yelled but was a little disappointed he only received his echo. He was turning around when a hand rested on his shoulder he quickly turned around to be met with the face of Billy. He jumped back and he felt like he was falling forever in oblivion. _

* * *

_When he came, too he could hear someone calling his voice. It wasn't the calm and cocky voice of Billy like the one he expected but it was a concerned and worried one. He knew that voice. Dean. _

_He tried to look around for his brother but all he saw was darkness. He figured he was still in his dream but somehow he did something in the real world by jumping back so quickly. Why was everything so dark? When did someone turn off the lights?_

"_Alright you sick bastard this isn't funny anymore!" He yelled into the darkness. _

"_Really Sam I was getting some amusement." _

_Now he speaks. "Haha turn on the lights then will talk about what's funny." He pleaded because this darkness stuff was creeping him out. Also, he couldn't draw any of his limbs in like he wanted they stay stretched out and that kinda freaked him out tremendously. _

"_Ok Sammy I'll turn the lights on."_

_He blew a breath out as he said it but wasn't anticipating the lights to be so God damn bright either. "Argh! Ow." He exclaimed as a bright overhead light came on shinning brightly in his face. He gently opened his eyes and looked at his arms and feet and too his horror they were pulled tightly shackled too a stone alter. Which by the way he was laying on. He didn't see that coming. _

_He pulled at his arms and feet and looked over too Billy fearfully. "What's this for?" Sam asked as Billy just smiled._

"_It seems that your not understanding my lessons correctly Sammy. I might have to dig deep and step it up a notch." _

_He shook his head weakly too the side. This wasn't real none of this was real. It was all a dream. Nothing he did can hurt. Right? It was just like when Dean faced that djiin the only way to get out of a dream is to kill yourself. But how the hell am I gonna do that strapped to a table? How is that method guaranteed anyway? What if I only end up injuring myself and killing myself in the real world? It's a risk worth taking. _

"_Do what ever you deem necessary." Sam relied and gave off a deflated look. Maybe I'll get lucky and he'll do the work and kill me. _

"_Sammy so submissive I like." _

"_Yeah don't get used to it." He muttered under his breath turning away. _

"_Oh don't worry I think you'll stay that way."_

_Too his horror Billy was carrying over what looked like a hot poker. It can't hurt I'm in a dream. It's a dream. A dream, a dream, a dream. He chanted repeatedly in his mind. _

_He looked away as Billy placed the poker on the side of his face and all thoughts of 'it can't hurt' went out the door. The hot poker seared through his skin and he could almost hear the skin bubbling. It made him sick. He screamed bloody murder as his screams echoed through the warehouse. _

* * *

Dean sat in a chair adjacent from Sam's bed. His fever went down fairly quickly but his nightmare only sky rocketed. Sam's frantic movements and pleas are what broke him the most. After that it seemed like he settled down, Dean almost hoped that the nightmare was over but he soon realized it had just begun.

Lazily dozing in a chair he was awakend by an earth-shattering scream. He jumped out of the chair and his eyes widened as he took in the growing burn encompassing Sam's cheek. "Sammy!" Dean yelled as he sprinted to Sam's side. Sam's head was thrashing about as he tried to get away from whatever was burning him but it was fruitless. Sam's scream seemed to go on forever but it quietly died down into a whimper and Sam deflated into the mattress. "Sammy?" Dean asked as he cradled Sam's head. He gently fingered Sam's cheek and winced, as he knew the culprit without question. A hot fire poker. He'd been on the receiving end of one and it sucked. Sympathy quickly was replaced by anger as to who done this. Obviously, this had to be connected to his dream but how the hell is the little shit doing this? It's just not possible. Now Dean has to watch out for injuries that Sam could get in a dream? How fucking messed up is that?

What if Sam died in his dream? Dean couldn't save him from that.

Dean pushed all thoughts of dying aside as he dragged over the first aid kit just knowing that there will be more in store. He then began to bandage the burn as silent tears fell for his mistreated sibling.

* * *

_He ached all over. There was no way to describe the agonizing muscle cramps the cold brought on from the cement slab he was laying on. Not to mention the damn burn on his cheek. Thanks bye the way Billy. It's not like he doesn't have enough scars. How the hell am I gonna get out of this dream? If I can feel that burn then I could definitely feel a gunshot wound to the heart. Right? Or is Billy just messing with my mind and this whole hurt Sammy thing is one big illusion? God damn his brain hurt from thinking. _

"_Glad to see you're awake." _

_Sam's head jerked to the side as he heard the voice. "Is that all you got. A simple burn?" Might as well try out the kill yourself in an dream method. What does he have to lose right? _

"_Sammy! I'm shocked at your boldness and tone."_

"_Well I do have a cocky smart mouth older brother remember him." Sam's thoughts went back to Dean and what he was doing at the moment. He obviously was panicking or pacing. An old tactic that Dean did in fear. _

_A swift slap to the face interrupted his thoughts as it knocked his head to the side. "Ah…" He cried out as the slap connected with his freshly scabbed burn. New tears sprung to his eyes as he laid his head still for a moment controlling his breathing. _

"_You shouldn't talk about your brother like that! You should appreciate him more." _

_Geez can't this guy take a joke. This kid's corrupt defense for his brother is becoming quite scary. If he didn't know, any better Billy sounded like he was a stalker. "I'm sorry I should." He really should appreciate Dean more. If a crazed hunter is telling him he should he has a problem._

"_Your damn right you should."_

"_Then make me pay! Get it over with already, kill me!" His face was red from exertion and he figured go big or go home. He only hoped his theory was right. _

"_You want to die? Fine I'll kill you in the most brutal way Sammy boy."_

_Hmm that didn't sound fun. _

"_I seem to remember a little while ago that you and your brother took on some ghouls. Am I correct?" _

_How the hell did he know that? "Yes, where is this going?" _

"_You see I also know that those ghouls played slice and dice with your wrists and you were bleeding out." _

_Ok maybe this guy is a stalker. "How the hell did you know that?" _

"_Sammy I know a lot of things."_

_Touché. "Just where is this going?" _

"_You want to die brutally fine will let you bleed out. I know how scared you were and how much pain you were in." _

_Sam isn't even gonna fathom about how he knows that. He was hoping for a fast death though but of course him and his big mouth. He really does wonder if this will work. If not then how will Dean take it? He really has so much to say to Dean before he dies and he really doesn't want his death companion to be Billy. Though dying in a dream is sorta cool but not for him. _

"_Just get it over with." He sighed as he shut his mind down of all the constant questions. Now or never. _

"_You bet Sammy." _

_Before he knew it a knife was placed against his wrist and drew forcefully backwards. "Ahhhhh…" He screamed as loud as he could but stopped as the knife was placed on his other wrist. "No…st…op please." He stuttered out but the knife already sliced again and he didn't have it in him to scream. All that came out were whimpers. "Ple…ase." What the hell was he pleading for he wanted this. _

"_Sorry Sammy I think I nicked your vein I can't stop it now." _

_Sam looked over at his wrist and saw how the blood weaved and flowed until it made it's decent down to the cement floor with a sickening thud. Yeah I think it nicked a vein alright. _

"_You feeling light headed yet? Dizzy? Sick?"_

_Check, check and check. He couldn't come up with clear thoughts any more and his vision was blurring. Please god let this work. He realized that he was bleeding out and he was soon going to pass out so he breathed the only word he could come up with in his confusion. "De'n." _

* * *

**Oh no is Sam right can he wake up by killing himself? What about Dean? He get's left with the repercussions. Oh no lots a blood and mess that's for sure. Good thing Dean has the first aid kit by his side. His gut instinct always rings true. Feedback would be appreciated. Thanx Charity **


	7. Chapter 7

**Authors Note: **Sorry I haven't updated this in a little I've been busy with my other story and the current crisis of no TV which today is Thursday. EEK but I figured a solution but I still won't get to see my boys as soon as I would like *sob* *cry* Never the less I have old episodes to keep me company so I can watch as much limp Sam as possible and Dean kicking ass. Plus Sam only in a towel. Enough of my fantasies on with the chapter. Thanx Charity.

* * *

Dean sat idly flipping through an old magazine not really paying attention to anything inside but needing something to distract him. His main focus was Sam lying so still on the bed. After the burn appeared he was panicky and anxious for a surge of more injuries to come the only thing that happened was Sam's head getting flung wildly to the side and the burn getting re-opened. _Damn that Billy. _If he was in that dream oh boy would he be doing some pretty evil things right now. It scares him sometimes how his mind can conjure so much locked thoughts just because Sam's getting threatened.

He chuckled at the thought looking back at the magazine lazily. All thoughts on Miss January were interrupted as an ear splitting scream can piercing his ears. He knew right away it was Sam's. "Sammy!" He yelled frantically jumping out of the seat looking for any signs of injury. To his absolute horror Sam's right wrist started to ooze blood at a sickening pace. The blood already starting to make a puddle on the floor. "Shit! Hold on Sam." He yelled at his unconscious sibling grabbing the first aid kit to find anything to stave off the bleeding. This was eerily familiar with the little visit Sam had with the ghouls and he shudders every times he thinks about it. While pulling out all the gauze soak bandages they had he was about to apply them all onto Sam's right wrist when a whimper hit his ears. He looked up at Sam's face but saw no signs of waking. He furrowed his brows in confusion and looked over to his other side wondering is he missed something. "Oh God." He panted. Sam's left wrist was also bathed in blood. The blood weaving its way down his hand and dripping onto the dirty carpet. "Ok, ok stay calm I'll fix this." He reassured as he pressed the bandages first to Sam's right wrist then he went over and pressed them to his left. Digging around in the first aid kit for tape so he could successfully tape the bandages off he heard a low muted whimper of some sorts. His head flew up to meet Sam's face but Sam was still unconsciousness. He shrugged it off thinking he was hearing things. _Focus damnit. _Now where's that damn needle and thread?

"De'n."

His head jerked up fully that time. He knew he heard his name. "Sammy?" He asked as his hand came up to cradle Sam's head. "You in there?"

"Hu'rts."

"I know, I know." Dean smiled sadly. _Sam was still here. _"I'll fix this just hold on for me." Sam twitched under his hand trying to find a comfortable position my settled back into sleep. "Go to sleep I'll be here." He whispered as he took his hand from Sam's head and began the long task of trying to sew his brother up again.

* * *

Sam was floating in a blissful state. He wasn't in any pain except for the occasional tugs of skin on his wrist. Why were people tugging at the skin on his wrist? Who the hell cares anyway you're not hurting. He wasn't dreaming, Billy wasn't here, wait a minute _Billy. _That sonofabitch sliced me wide open. Now I'm gonna look even more worse than I did before with slashes on my wrist. _Great. _That's where the tugging on my wrist is coming from. So if I'm not dreaming and someone is sewing up my wrist then killing myself worked? Sam smiled sadly as he nuzzled back into the pillow. He felt a warm comforting hand on his neck and he heard words he quite couldn't make out but that was enough to lull him back into a restful sleep.

* * *

Dean was tired. Not just I need a little one hour power nap tired. No he was bone ass tired. Yet he still couldn't go to bed. After the damn heart attack Sam gave him he be surprised if he ever goes to sleep again. Sacred that Sam would start getting injuries every time he dreamt and Sam can dream some pretty funky shit. Sewing up his wrists were a bitch just like they were the last time he did. But it seems as if this time around he took the extra care to comfort him and reassure him. Those little spouts of you'll be fine bitchface. Last time he doesn't remember those words coming out he remembers angry words afterwards of _"This is sure to scar and leave you looking like a suicidal freak great." _He also remembers Sam look of hurt after each an every angry rant but back then he just didn't seem to care. He just gave up and quit. Now it was a whole lot different. He tenderly reminded Sam that the scaring would be minimal even though Sam couldn't hear him. He took the time to let him rest unlike last time where he packed early for the next hunt even thought he knew Sam wasn't ready.

How is it that everything can change within the course of one week? Dean asked himself sadly as he glanced at his sleeping sibling. He was sure Sam was in a bliss right now. Of course that was what vicodin does to ya especially if your name was Sam Winchester.

He surmised that Sam either cut himself to get out of the dream of Billy did the honors and did it for him. Those slashes at closer inspection were nothing like the slashes the ghouls did. No they were precision ones. Ones that perfectly nicked the veins so the attacker had no doubts that his victim will bleed out. The ghoul's cuts were jagged and angular more so out of hurry and tension for blood then perfection. He shuttered at the thought. Enough of thinking of ghouls, blood, and perfect vein cutters. He had something else to think about and it felt damn good for a change.

* * *

The sun was peeking in the tattered motel curtains making its way onto Sam's face. Sam scrunched his eyes to try to thrive off the sunlight but he was happy he was actually seeing it again. He cracked open his eyes a few notches to see the dirty water stained ceiling. _Just what he always wanted to see in the morning. _

"Good morning sunshine."

Sam's eyes suddenly found there way to the figure perched in the chair in the far side of the room. _Dean. _"Dude you look like crap." In Winchester terms I missed you and I love.

"Well gee thanks your looking mighty fine there too princess." Dean grumbled but still held a smile he got the undermined message. "How you feeling?"

"How am I feeling?" He asked confused. How was he feeling? What exactly happened?

"Yeah, is there an echo in here or something?" Dean snickered but stopped as he was met with Sam's confused face. _Maybe he didn't remember the dream. _This could be a good thing. "You don't remember anything at all?"

"No, I don't actually." Sam scathed absently at his head but stopped as searing pain shot up through his wrist. "Ow!" He cried cradling his bandaged wrist. When did he hurt his wrist?

"Easy, you hurt both your wrist." Dean stated walking over to the bed. "You need to relax with the hand moving for awhile." Dean said calmly taking each of Sam's wrists and gently laying them down on the bed.

Sam maneuvered himself into a sitting position getting a few grimaces and winces from himself. "Dean what happened?" He asked fearfully.

He hated this. Sam always couldn't take things as it was always had to play 20 questions. "Sam I don't think you want…"

"No just tell me," Sam stopped him mid sentence. "Please." He had to know because not knowing had to be the worse.

Dean sighed as he pushed Sam over in the bed. He might as well make himself comfortable while he spun this tale. "Sam do you remember the stuff back in Garber."

Garber? What was I doing there? Hunters, omens, Lucifer. Oh God he sure as hell remembers Garber. "Yeah I think I was getting my ass kicked by hunters." He cringed as Dean's fist tightened.

"Yeah, and do you remember about the kid in Fairmont his name was Billy?"

Fairmont and Billy? Now why does that sound familiar? _"You're a monster Sam." _Oh God no.

"_Your only trouble and need to be killed." _No it's not true. _"He will be the one who kills Dean." _

"No!" Sam opened his eyes and he was met with the concerned gazed of his older brother. Billy, Fairmont, dreams, killing himself or rather Billy doing it for him in his dream.

"No what? Sammy are you ok?" Dean asked fearfully. One minute he was asking Sam a question the next Sam was in some weird trance.

"Yeah, I just remember it all." Sam swallowed the growing lump in his throat. He couldn't tell Dean the whole story to it all. Some thing he needed to keep to himself. Right? But isn't that what drove them to split in the first place all his lying, deceiving, manipulating so to call it.

"Earth to Sam," Dean said while snapping his fingers in front of his face. "Dude you sure you ok."

"What? Yeah I'm fine." Was he really spazzing out? God he needs some coffee.

"Are you sure I mean after all that's happened?" Dean asked a little incredulous. His brother was strong willed and could come back from defeat but spacing out in the middle of conversations is a little weird.

"I'm fine Dean and I swear if you ask me again I'm going to start jumping out windows." Oh wait that would be no use Lucifer would just bring me back to life.

"Alright settle down." Jeez talk about wrong side of the bed.

"Besides you know what you have to do." Sam smiled clearing his mine of all the past events and Billy.

"What's that?" Dean turned around as he was striding to go to the bathroom. Sure the Winchester way was to bury things deep and keep them locked in place but Sam was taking it to the extreme.

"I'm an injured man where's my breakfast and coffee?" Sam smiled as Dean gave him an eye roll. Oh yeah one way to take the attention off yourself.

"You've got to be kidding me? You warranting breakfast in bed that's a little extreme little brother." Dean tisked as he decided to sit down instead.

"How else am I gonna eat?" Sam pouted as he motioned towards his two hands.

"Oh a little game I like to call hand feed baby Sammy." Dean's smile grew even wider. "And isn't that just great that I already got breakfast." Dean motioned behind him to the bag sitting on the table. He pulled out a tray and began walking over to the bed. "Now here comes the choo choo train."

Sam's mouth dropped open as Dean's footsteps drew near. "Now Dean you stay away, I can feed myself." Dean just acted like he didn't hear him and plopped on the bed while opening up a tray with freshly cooked pancakes. Sam's mouth watered with anticipation.

"Listen you I can get by myself just fi-" Then a fork was slipped into his mouth with a bite of pancake. _Hmm blueberry. _He thought.

"That's what I thought." Dean smiled as Sam chewed down on the blueberry pancake. Fine Sam doesn't want to talk then he'll just have fun treating Sam as if he were a baby again. He looked at Sam's pouting face when he didn't insert more. Yeah the kid still acted like one. "Now open wide for the choo choo." He tuted even though Sam gave him an irritated look he obeyed. He wouldn't have it any other way.

* * *

**That's the end of this membrane my friends. I always end things on a happy note. And I stayed true by burying things the Winchester way as would Sam in season five. If Sam doesn't want to talk that's fine Dean's giving him time. Sam knows very expertly how to deal with things on his own. I hope I don't offend any of you by the way I ended but I feel that if I ended with crying and hugging and snot it wouldn't of stayed true to cannon or character for this season. Hope you enjoyed. Feedback would be appreciated. Thanx Charity. **


End file.
